


Difficult Mission

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Difficult Mission

**Title:** Difficult Mission  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** Um, kinda weird.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #88: Eulogy  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Did I mention weird? I'm not sure where this came from.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Difficult Mission

~

“He...wasn’t the best man,” Harry said, his voice echoing through the chapel. “Yet he made me what I am today. Who amongst you would know my name but for him?”

At that, a murmur passed through the crowd.

“But in the end, he was courageous, meeting his death head on, and his...sacrifice means we live and prosper in a free world.”

Harry descended from the podium to applause. Severus waited at the bottom. “Laid it on a bit thick, no?”

Harry shrugged, clasping Severus’ hand. “They asked me to eulogize Voldemort, what else was I going to say?”

~


End file.
